


The Brain

by wolfgun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Just some dumb drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma contemplates volleyball a bit, and Kuroo may be a bit jealous of Hinata texting Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't flow very well my eyes are bloodshot, it's 1 am and I also didn't really edit it that well. I accidentally exited out of Word, and now I have hiccups. Sheesh. Enjoy I guess.

You’ve never particularly liked sports. You don’t think you dislike Volleyball, though. You’ve played for a long time, and to continue to throw tosses has to mean you don’t hate it. So you must like it. That’s the conclusion you came to recently, anyway.

-

“We are the blood that runs through our veins. We must flow smoothly, without stopping, to circulate oxygen. So the brain functions normally.”

Kenma’s team played well. As always, you had watched the other team closely, quietly analyzing. A team’s greatest point was also their greatest weakness, and in this case it was no different. Namely, the other team’s wing spiker. He was able to score many points in the first set, but after that, Nekoma had adjusted to him. It was easily won. After the game, Yamamoto was talking loudly about celebrating.

“We should get coach to buy us ice cream!”

“No,” says Yaku. “Coach wouldn’t buy us food.”

“Besides, winning in itself should be enough of a reward,” Kuroo chimes.

At this, Yamamoto fell silent, muttering to himself. While you didn’t think coach would pay, you’d like some ice cream. You head into the locker room, taking out your phone eagerly. Happy to see the screen light up with a text notification, you read it quickly, replying just as fast.

“Who are you texting?” Kuroo asks from somewhere behind you.

“Shouyou.”

“Ooooh, you mean that little orange guy?” says Yamamoto, laughing. “Man, he was a weirdo! He jumped so high, you wouldn’t have thought that because of how short he is.” As he talks about Hinata, you manage to tune his loud voice out.

“You seem to text him a lot. You’re always looking at your phone, even in school." Kuroo was right behind you now.

“I only text when he does. It’s only common courtesy to reply.”

“It’s like you’re waiting for him to text you.”

“Is that bad?” You turn to look at Kuroo.

“No,” He says, “But just make sure you don’t get too involved with that orange peep.”

He grabs his bag and starts to head out of the locker room, and you blink after him, confused. You’ve never seen Kuroo act like that. Is he… jealous? Sighing softly, you follow him out. Whatever it is, Kuroo will definitely talk about it eventually.

The team decides to stop by a corner store on the way home, to get ice cream. Coach isn’t buying this time, and while Yamamoto is upset he has to spend his own money, you don’t mind. For some reason, Kuroo insists on getting yours for you.

“I can pay for it,” you say, trying to force your way through to the cash register. In response, he steals the ice cream bar straight from your hand, and walks away to the cash register. You frown, but watch him go all the same.

You all walk together as a team, heading home as you eat your ice cream. Soon, it's only you and Kuroo left, walking side by side. Hearing your phone buzz in your pocket, you take it out. It's another message from Shouyou, so you reply and then pocket your phone.

"So, how’s that orange peep doing?” Kuroo asks, eyeing Kenma.

“He’s fine.”

“Do you like—“

“Look, Kuroo,” you interrupt, “I text Shouyou sometimes.”

“I get that,” he said. You give him a look, and he ignores it.

“Y’know,” he sighs after a while, “How are we going to play our sweet little crows if you become buddy-buddy with their teammate?”

“Easy. We play them.”

“No hard feelings?”

“Why are you so set on me texting Shouyo?”

Kuroo stops, looking up at the darkening sky. He didn't speak for some time. “For the mind to be clear and functioning properly, it must remain unmuddled by negative outside influence.”

"For the brain to function correctly, the blood has to flow properly as well," you counter. He only snorts in reply, but starts walking again.

“Also, would you stop referring to me as the brain?”

“It’s true though. You’re the brain and we’re your lifeblood.”

“Maybe so, but it’s weird.”

“I think this is the most you’ve ever talked in a long time.” 

“Look, just because I'm friends with Shouyo doesn’t mean it’ll affect my playing,” you say, exasperated. Sometimes, Kuroo's games just get too complicated.

“Fine. But I’m holding you to that promise.”

“Of course.”

You gave Kuroo a sideways glance. “You could always just text me like Shouyo does.”

He gave a grunt, but pulled out his phone. “This is a piece of junk though.”

“Too bad for you.”

{--+--}

The next morning, you wake to a text from Kuroo. It says: [You win. But my name for you in this phone is going to be 'The Brain'].

Groaning to yourself, you decide that as long as the blood keeps circulating, you don't really need to do much else other than think. That is the function of the brain, after all.

You text back: [They you're going to be the Life Blood.]

He replies quickly: [ >;3 ]

You aren't sure if you like that emoticon, but figure it suits Kuroo anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma repays Kuroo back for the ice cream by slipping the bills into one of his bag pockets. Discreetly. Because Kuroo wouldn't accept it.
> 
> If you can't tell, the first statement is by Kenma and is a sort of uncertainty that he has about volleyball. Then a game. I'm not entirely sure if that's clear.  
> I also smooshed together the manga and anime's Nekoma chant. It flowed better like this, and it's still the same idea.  
> Goddamn I love seeing my favorite mangas animated.
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit this got so many views and reviews... uh, this wasn't supposed to get so popular?? I mean I'm flattered but its old and I could probably go through and .. find so many mistakes....  
> But thank you all for reading!!!


End file.
